


The Devils Advocate

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fallen Angel, Hell, Lucifers Cage, Lucifers Wife, Queen of Hell, She-devil, Sulfur, chaotic neutral, domestic abuse, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Agnes was the only daughter of Amara, the Darkness. She was seduced up in Heaven by Lucifer and they were both cast out. Agnes was forced to marry Lucifer and thousands of years later their marriage has turned to bitterness after being trapped in the cage together. When Lucifer rises, so does Agnes, and she has Hell to pay. She takes on the persona of a country singer named Kelsey Oakley and is living a life free of Lucifer... until she is tracked down by two meddlesome hunters and their pet angel. Now she's forced to face her own demons.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Episode 1: The Devil Went Down to Georgia (Pt. 1)

Adamsville, Georgia

“Country music?” Sam asked skeptically as he and Dean edged their way through the Stetson wearing crowd to find themselves a couple of stools at a high-table far away from the stage.  
“Hell yeah country music!” Dean replied, “Learn to live a little Sammy!”  
“Sam.” Sam replied automatically as he pulled a flyer towards himself. “Half of these acts are nobody’s, Dean. We’re here to do a job.”  
“Yeah, find Kelsey Oakley.” Dean replied, snatching the flyer from his little brother agitatedly, “Why not enjoy ourselves here first?”  
“Why do you even like country music?” Sam asked.  
“Country music is all about soul, about saying what you feel and feeling what you say.” He glanced at the line-up. “And Kelsey Oakley is a Goddess.” Dean looked like all of his Christmasses had come at once.  
“Who is she anyway?” Sam asked. All the mysterious stuff that had gone on in this town and the only lead they had was this singer, Kelsey Oakley, who’s music had been playing at each location before the strange activity began. Sam pulled out his cell to check the facts.  
“Kelsey Oakley!” Dean repeated, just as excitedly, as he put the flyer down in front of Sam’s cell screen, blocking it from view. “She is only the hottest country music star there is.”  
“Hot as in top 40, or hot as in ‘10 out of 10 would take to bed’?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother in an all too familiar way.  
“Both.” Dean said. He pulled out his cell and did a quick Google search, turning his screen to show Sam the photos that flashed up of a 26-year-old country singer with amber eyes and hair dyed to look like flames, ombre from red to blonde. “Tell me you’d kick her out bed? Even you’ve got to appreciate her.” Dean was all but drooling at the mouth. Sam had to admit - she was hot. There was something about the way she was looking at the camera in all of the photos - like her eyes were on fire.  
“Why is she playing some small bar in Adamsville, Georgia anyway?” He asked.  
“Why not?” Dean asked, his eyes bright. He only looked this way when he met one of his heroes, or a really sexy woman. In this case it was apparently both.  
“Do you not think it even a little bit suspicious?” Sam was still frowning at the photo on the screen. “It says she was dropped by her record label for being too ‘frisky’.” Sam laughed. “What the Hell does frisky mean?”  
“It means she knows how to have a good time.” Dean replied. He looked eagerly around the bar. “She’s in here somewhere. In the building.”  
“And just like that you’ve gone from fan to stalker.” Sam smiled as he opened the message on his cell from Castiel. Dean pouted and put away his own cell.  
“Well, she is.” He argued. Sam laughed through his nose at his brother and shook his head. “Cas’ll be here later.” He told Dean, “I’ve told him where we’ll be.”  
“Why is he coming again?” Dean asked.  
“Apparently it’s not something he can relay over the phone, and he’s taking a bus.” Sam explained.  
“Cas on a bus?” Dean laughed.  
“He says he’s found something out about this ‘whole thing’. I’m assuming he means Lucifer.” Sam whispered the last part.  
“Oh, yeah, that.” Dean said, as if they could both ever forget it. He groaned. “Can’t we just have a night off?”  
“No.” Sam said shortly as he typed a reply to Castiel.  
“Even this night out is to do with the case.” Dean said sulkily. “Why does Kelsey Oakley have to be a suspect?”  
“Because. All victims who have experienced weird things in the last few weeks have all mentioned listening to Kelsey Oakley’s CD. We’re lucky she’s headlining tonight so we can actually talk to her.” Sam felt like a parent reprimanding his toddler. Dean opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by the first act entering the stage. 

Five acts and a whole load of line dancing later Dean was standing front row ready for the headline act, a bottle of Bud in his hand. Sam was hanging back at their table pretending he didn’t know his fangirling older brother. Whilst Dean had been do-si-do-ing away his dignity, Sam had been working. They were in Adamsville for a reason: demon activity. Specifically crop circles, plagues of flies and mysterious illnesses befalling the residents. Earlier that day they had visited a couple of the victims in hospital. One, a farmer from the outskirts of the town, had an unexplained rash all over his face, neck and chest when all he said he had done was investigating a strange noise he had heard in his field. Before he heard the noise he had been listening to ‘Road to Ruin’, Kelsey Oakley’s latest album. Another of the vics had complained of chest pains after a swarm of flies invaded her house whilst she was cleaning, and listening to ‘Road to Ruin’. Neither could give an explanation or reason. Then there was the weird patterns being created in the fields outside town. Whilst Dean was dancing the line and generally making a fool of himself Sam had been emailing for information. Anyone he could think of who might be able to help. After the show they would FBI their way into the dressing room and talk to Kelsey Oakley. Sam wasn’t sure exactly what about, but he’d think of something. He already knew Dean wouldn’t be much help. Plus, whatever Castiel had to add would surely help too.  
There was a scream from the crowd as the lights dimmed again on the stage. Dean was amongst them and he turned to gesture at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. He didn’t know that man, he would swear on his grave. Nevertheless Sam was intrigued by why a big-time country star like Kelsey Oakley would want to play a small time gig in Adamsville, Georgia, especially with all of this activity going on. Sam squinted over the crowd to the stage to catch a glimpse of this mysterious vixen. He didn’t have long to wait.  
Kelsey Oakley was not a bit like her photos. She was better. She wasn’t tall, only about 5’4 from what Sam could gather from the distance, judging by where the guitar fit on her. She was petite yet toned. Her ombre flaming hair was longer in person, falling down to her waist in a graceful waterfall. She was wearing a devil-red tea-dress that hung to her knees, bare legs and (predictably, Sam wondered if it was the official uniform) cowboy boots in a black leather with red stitches.She wore a studded leather jacket with fringe hanging from the sleeves and a black stetson. She was impossibly beautiful. From where Dean stood he could make out her dark red lipstick and heavy black eye make-up surrounding those bright amber eyes, eyes that always seemed on fire. She winked at him before taking the microphone.  
“Evenin’ Adamsville.” Her voice was a soft drawl, a mixture of strong Southern accent and silk. Her teeth were impossibly white and sharper than normal, like a fox. No wonder magazines called her the vixen. The crowd cheered. “Good to be home.” She saluted with her black fingernails. That explained it, thought Sam, home. “Here’s a little song I wrote called ‘Eternal Lullabye’” That didn’t sound ominous, Sam thought. The crowd screamed again and Sam thought he should probably buy himself another drink to cope. As the hook of the first song hit and the dregs of his second beer touched his stomach, however, Sam could see what Dean liked about this girl. Her songs were very catchy, and she seemed to elude an air of mystery and invitation. Each word she sang had meaning, like Sam himself had lived it. This made him wary. He had never heard of demonic-laced music, but he wouldn’t rule it out, especially now Lucifer had risen. Dean was enraptured, oblivious to the fool he was making of himself or the fact demons were even a threat at all. 

Kelsey entered her dressing room (or rather, the back room of the bar that had been allocated for her) after the show. She was warm, sweating and grinning. She looked at her reflection in the mirror that had been precariously placed amongst the beer kegs for her and brushed her flaming hair out of her eyes. It could be the lighting, but her amber eyes flared red for a split second as she admired herself. She reapplied her lipstick and was about to splash water on her skin when she heard a knock on the door.  
“It’s open.” She called, turning to the door and smacked her lips together. The door opened and two men entered. One, who was red in the face and sweating, Kelsey recognised from the front row of her set. He was grinning at her like an idiot. The other, a head taller than his companion, was much sharper and had a slight frown on his face as he shut the door behind them. Kelsey crossed her arms, amused, and leant against the keg. “Can I help you fellas?” She asked in her drawl. Sam blinked at her, temporarily taken aback by how pretty she was in person, before delving inside his jacket and pulling out an FBI badge.  
“Agent Black.” Sam said, “And this is Agent Gass.” He gestured at his dumbstruck brother.  
“Hi.” Dean said stupidly. Kelsey giggled, used to this.  
“FBI.” Sam finished, snapping his badge shut again and pocketting it.  
“FBI?” Kelsey repeated. She gestured for them to perch on top of a rough wooden bench that had been put in the room. Her guitar was resting against it. Dean did as he was bid, gently stroking the guitar as he sat down. “Be careful with him.” Kelsey warned him. Dean jumped as if burnt.  
“Sorry Ma’am.” He said. Kelsey smirked and turned to Sam, who she deemed to be the business end of their double act.  
“What can I do for you agents?” She asked.  
“We just wondered if we could ask you a few questions.” Sam said. He was finding it hard to concentrate. There was something about her.  
“Sure.” Kelsey replied.  
“Have you been in town long?” Sam asked.  
“A couple of weeks.” Kelsey replied. “I live just on the outskirts.”  
“Alone?” Dean couldn’t stop himself. Kelsey’s eyes swivelled to him and then back to Sam.  
“Alone. My family are all gone.” Kelsey explained.  
“Tell me, Miss Oakley, have you heard of anything strange happening?” Sam was determined to be professional.  
“Strange, agent?” Her eyes sparkled.  
“We’re here because of a couple of odd illnesses that have spread through the town. Know anything about them?” He wasn’t sure where he was going with this.  
“Shouldn’t that be the centre for disease control, not the FBI?” Kelsey’s eyes were wide and innocent.  
“And strange things happening with crop circles.”  
“Isn’t that x-files?” She laughed incredulously. Dean laughed too.  
“Do you know anything about any of it?” Sam was losing the room.  
“Why would I?” Her eyes… there was something about them.  
“A couple of the victims are fans of yours.” Sam needed to get something out of this, she was their only lead.  
“Everyone in this town is a fan of mine. I was born here, I’m something of a local hero. Sorry agent, I’m not sure what you’re accusing me of.”  
“Not accusing.” Sam seemed to have dug himself into a corner.  
“Good, because if you ask me,” She unzipped her jacket, “All of this sounds like demon possession or something.” Her eyes burnt into his knowingly as she shrugged off her jacket, revealing a large tattoo on her left arm. It was an upside down cross entwined by a black snake with red eyes. It looked red around the edges like it was new.  
“Cool tattoo.” Dean said, still uselessly in awe.  
“Thanks sugar.” She said, “Got it just this week.” She looked at her arm and then back at Sam. Sam stared at her. Had that been a figure of speech, or did she really mean demon possession? The way her eyes sparkled. He needed to think and think fast. If she was possessed? He reached into his jacket and pulled out his hip-flask, forcing a laugh.  
“Demon possession, seriously?” Sam forced a smile as he uncapped the hip-flask. Kelsey’s eyes dropped to it and then back to his. He never took his eyes off of her. He was sure to cover the cross on the side as he held it out to her, his eyes narrowed. “Drink?”  
“What is it?” Kelsey asked. Sam was sure neither of them had blinked yet.  
“Uncle Jack’s whisky. Heard it's your favourite.” Sam said.  
“You’re a fan too, huh?” Kelsey still hadn’t blinked.  
“I just do my research.” Sam replied. Kelsey smirked and took the flask from him and drank from it, her unsettling eyes never moving the entire time. Sam watched her carefully for any sort of response as she lowered it again. Nothing. She smacked her lips. “Got a kick, that’s for sure.” She said, handing it back. There was a small smirk on her lips. Sam frowned. The whisky in the flask was laced with Holy water and she hadn’t reacted. So she wasn’t a demon. Sam pocketed the flask and tried to relax, but this meant they had no leads. The inverted cross meant she wasn’t a witch, or a vampire, and now they knew she wasn’t a demon, or, thanks to the silver of the flask, a shifter or a werewolf. Maybe she was just a victim? She seemed to be studying Sam a little too hard. He was beginning to feel like he was being scrutinised until, thankfully, she looked away.  
“It was really nice to meet you.” Sam forced his face to break into a smile as he pulled a dumbstruck Dean to his feet.  
“Real nice.” Dean repeated.  
“Are you sure, fellas?” Kelsey asked. “Sure you don’t want to stick around?”  
“We’ll be in touch if we need anything more from you, we’ll let you rest.” Sam now felt like he wanted nothing more than to get away from her. He felt like he either wanted to kill her or kiss her, and he really did not like that feeling of losing control.  
“Our card.” Dean said, handing one over before Sam could stop him, “We’re staying at the Peach motel.” Kelsey took the card from him as Sam dragged him through the door.  
“Got it.” She replied, her eyes still fixed on Sam. “Nice to meet you both.” She waved her fingers as they exited, before shutting the door behind them and frowning to herself.  
Her mouth and throat burnt from more than just the whisky. As she observed her tongue in the mirror, noting how blistered it looked and rough it felt, she cursed how fragile these vessels were.  
Still, she thought, the big one had seemed to buy that she wasn’t a demon. He was pretty, but he wasn’t smart. She knew exactly who they were. There were only two hunters above 6 foot who went around introducing themselves as agents with rock-band surnames and if they were on to her it wouldn’t be long until she was discovered. She had to leave this town, and fast.  
Shame. She was enjoying Kelsey’s little life. 

“Castiel?” Sam asked, answering the phone. Dean was laid on his bed with his headphones over his ears humming along to what Sam really hoped wasn’t a Kelsey Oakley CD.  
“Sam.” Castiel’s voice came over the phone. “I am outside.”  
“Outside?” Sam headed to the door and pulled it open to see nobody outside. “Where?”  
“Never mind.” Castiel’s voice came from behind him. No matter how many times Castiel did this it always made him jump. Sam cursed, hung up the phone, and shut the door.  
“I wish you’d learn to knock like other humans.” Sam said.  
“I am not like other humans.” Castiel frowned, “I am not a human.”  
“Yeah, I know Cas.” Sam said heavily. He threw a pillow at Dean.  
“What?!” Dean cried, then realised Castiel was there and pulled off his headphones. “Hey Cas.”  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied monotonously.  
“Good trip?” Dean asked, “Enjoy the bus?”  
“It was hot, smelly and loud.” Castiel replied.  
“That sounds like a good bus day if you ask me.” Dean sat on the end of his bed.  
“What have you found out?” Sam asked, eager to get to business as he took his seat back at the table. Castiel sat awkwardly in the second chair. “Is it about Lucifer?”  
“Sam, it’s like 1am. Can you not let the guy have a rest?” Dean asked, standing up to get beers out of the fridge. He held one up to Castiel who shook his head.  
“Not exactly.” Castiel turned to Sam as though Dean’s interruption had not occured.  
“Not exactly?” Sam asked exasperatedly, “What then?”  
“It is to do with Lucifer.” Castiel frowned as he considered the language these primitive apes used, “But it is not about him.”  
Sam and Dean exchanged glances.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Speak English Cas.” Dean flopped back down on the bed.  
“I thought I was?” Castiel frowned.  
“Oi.” Dean clapped a hand to his face.  
“What is you’ve found out Castiel.” Sam asked, very aware Dean was going to get angry with the angel in a minute.  
“Lucifer was not the only one to rise from the cage.” Castiel replied solemnly.  
Dean spat out his mouthful of beer at the same time as Sam cried, “What?!”  
Castiel waited for them to recover from their outburst so that they may continue in a civilised manner.  
“What are you on about Cas?” Dean demanded.  
“Exactly what I said.” Castiel said calmly. “Lucifer was not the only one to rise from the cage. He was not the only one placed in there.”  
Sam and Dean both blinked at him.  
“Who else was in there?” Sam’s mouth was dry. He didn’t want to know the answer.  
“His wife.” Castiel replied calmly. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and then stared back at Castiel. Sam pulled his chair closer to Castiel incredulously.  
“What? Lucifer is married?”  
“Yes.” Castiel sounded as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean said quietly. “What woman could lock him down?”  
“Not woman.” Castiel replied. “Angel.”  
“Angel?” Sam asked.  
“Angel.” Castiel repeated, “Agnes.”  
“Oh, Agnes,” Dean said, throwing his hands up like this was obvious. “You’re going to have to give us more here Cas. Not all of us had a biblical education like you.”  
“Hang on, nowhere in the bible does it mention an Agnes or even that Lucifer had a wife?” Sam asked.  
“No.” Castiel agreed, “That’s because she is Heaven’s most guarded secret.”  
“Right.” Dean said. “Healthy.” He shrugged sarcastically.  
“Is she powerful?” Sam felt sick.  
“Very.” Castiel replied. “She was born from the darkness, the only angel to be.”  
“Born from the darkness? Doesn’t that make her a demon?” Sam asked.  
“Demons are human souls tortured in Hell.” Dean replied matter-of-factly. Sam glanced at him, though he showed no sign of PTSD. He was looking at Castiel, eager for him to continue.  
“She was an angel. And for a long time she seemed to be on the right path. She was a good soldier. Did as she was told.” Castiel frowned.  
“Then?” Sam asked.  
“Then she met Lucifer. They fell in love, or so the stories go.” Castiel didn’t sound sure.  
“Is Lucifer capable of love?” Dean asked.  
“Exactly.” Castiel replied. “More likely she was corrupted, drawn in by Lucifer and his promises. When he was cast down from Heaven so was she to live beside him, rule beside him, in Hell, as punishment for her promiscuity.”  
“It doesn’t sound like it was her fault.” Dean said.  
Castiel shot him a look of agreement but didn’t respond.  
“So when Lucifer was locked in the cage by Michael…?” Sam asked.  
“She was locked away too. In case she rebelled.” Castiel finished, nodding. He suddenly stopped and frowned.  
“What?” Sam asked, catching his expression.  
“I never thought she would rebel.” Castiel replied sadly.  
“You know her?” Dean asked.  
“I did.” Castiel nodded.  
“Is she a problem?” Dean pushed.  
Castiel paused before replying, as though not sure exactly how to reply.  
“I don’t think she will be dangerous.” He said diplomatically. “She is powerful, but more than anything…” He shifted uncomfortably. This was the closest Sam and Dean had ever come to seeing him portray emotion. “She wanted to be free.”  
There was silence for a moment, before Dean spoke.  
“I don’t like it.” He said. “With her and Lucifer above ground…”  
“It’s the entire Hell royal family.” Sam finished, nodding in agreement. Castiel looked between them and sighed. He knew she had to go, but even so.  
“How do we find her?” Dean asked.  
“She was the first succubus.” Castiel replied.  
“Succubus?” Dean asked, looking to Sam.  
“Demons who…” Sam gestured but couldn’t find the words.  
“Want to have sex with mortals.” Castiel finished, his face pained.  
“Awesome.” Dean said flatly.  
“Not awesome. Soul destroying. Literally.” Sam said, “So this Agnes, she’s a succubus?”  
“The first.” Castiel swallowed. There was a pause whilst he frowned at the tabletop. “Whoever she’s possessing will be promiscuous.” Castiel said.  
“So we’re talking hookers?” Dean asked hopefully.  
“Too obvious.” Castiel said.  
“Obvious?” Dean demanded incredulously, “You just said she’s a sex demon?”  
“Agnes was always very particular.” Castiel answered. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“Did you and her ever…?” He made a specific gesture at Castiel, who looked shocked.  
“No!” He argued. A definite blush spread over his cheeks.  
“If she’s the Queen of Hell,” Sam interrupted thoughtfully, not listening to their conversation at all. “She’ll be able to withstand things any normal demon wouldn’t, right?”  
“Potentially.” Castiel was grateful for the interruption.  
“And she’d want to be the centre of attention. If she’s been locked in a cage for so long and now she’s free…?” Sam asked. Castiel nodded.  
“Most likely.” He agreed.  
Sam looked from Cas to Dean and then to the laptop screen. He turned his computer round to show them the article he had been reading: “Georgia’s devil-woman dropped from record label for being too frisky”, complete with a photo of Kelsey Oakley winking her amber eyes and blowing a kiss to the camera. Sam knew he had felt uneasy about her.  
“What does ‘frisky’ mean?” Castiel asked.  
“Promiscuous.” Sam translated. Castiel’s eyes widened.  
“You think this devil-woman is Agnes?” He asked.  
“Hold up,” Dean interrupted, throwing his hands up, “You think Kelsey Oakley is the Queen of Hell?”  
“I got a feeling from her, Dean.” Sam argued.  
“So did I! So does everyone! She’s a beautiful woman!”  
“More than a feeling.” Sam spat.  
“But she drank Holy water.” Dean argued. He would defend his future wife if it killed him. “Not a blister in sight!”  
“That we saw.” Sam argued. “I’m certain it’s her. Castiel said as Queen of Hell she’d be able to withstand more than an average demon. Worth investigating, right?”  
“Definitely.” Castiel got to his feet. “I’ll meet you at the car.”  
“Whoa, Cas.” Sam threw his hands up before Castiel had chance to vanish, “It’s 2am. Maybe we’ll investigate in the morning.”  
“Right.” Castiel sat down again. There was an awkward silence whilst Dean glared at them.  
“I’m telling you, she’s innocent.” He pouted.  
“We’ll find out tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Sam ordered, packing up his laptop. He knew he had got a feeling from her. An uncomfortable feeling, like something wasn’t right. It would explain the fire behind her eyes, the tattoo, the mention of demon possession. He should learn to listen to his instincts more.  
They’d know soon enough. 

Sam, Dean and Castiel entered the empty bar and approached the man who was sweeping the floor.  
“We’re closed til’ tonight fellas.” The man said without looking up. Sam was prepared for this and reached into his pocket and pulled out his FBI badge.  
“Agent Black.” Sam said. The man looked up with wide eyes. “FBI.”  
“What can I do for you?” The man changed his tone as he looked around at them. Castiel had his usual passive expression, whilst Dean was focussing on being professional. He couldn’t help, however, his eyes darting around of their own accord. She was in here somewhere and he was determined to not act like a fool this time. He had to convince his brother she was innocent.  
“We need to talk to Miss Oakley.” Sam said, all business.  
“Kelsey? What’s she done?” The man frowned.  
“Can you tell us where she is?” Sam asked. He was getting a vibe from this man too.  
“Kelsey isn’t here right now.” The man said, lightly placing his brush against the bar. Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
“When will she be back?” He asked.  
The man shrugged. “Maybe never.”  
“Never?” Sam asked skeptically. “She’s playing tonight isn’t she?”  
“And she rents a room upstairs.” Dean interjected, determined to help.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, fellas.” The man said, his fists clenching. Sam had a bad feeling. “She’s out and I don’t know when she’ll be back.” The mans fists were unclenching and he was raising his hand. “Maybe you should leave her alone?”  
“Sam.” Castiel said quickly, “He’s a…” But before Castiel could say ‘demon’, the demon had blasted all three of them backwards and onto their backs. Sam slid four foot and hit his head on the base of the bar. His vision swam in and out of consciousness as he watched Castiel pull out an angel blade and dig it deep into the demons chest. There was a flash of light and a sizzling sound and the demon crumbled to the floor. Sam pushed himself up in time to watch Dean also drag himself to his feet.  
“What the Hell?” Dean asked.  
“Still think she’s innocent?” Castiel asked in the closest he ever got to sarcasm as he pushed the angel blade back up his sleeve. Dean turned the demon’s abandoned vessel over with his foot.  
“Coincidence.” He said. Sam rubbed his temples and stepped closer.  
“She’s fled.” He said, looking to Castiel. “Now what do we do?”  
Castiel was frowning at the demon body but his eyes were glazed as though not really seeing it.  
“I can feel an energy here.” He said.  
“So what, you’re psychic now?” Dean asked, pouting.  
“She’s powerful, Dean. More powerful than most things you’ve ever dealt with.”  
“Even Lilith?” Sam asked, feeling sick at the incoming answer. Castiel met his eye.  
“Even Lilith.” He said. “She created Lilith.”  
Dean and Sam shared a look.  
“Can you track her?” Sam asked.  
“He’s not a dog.” Dean said.  
“Yes.” Castiel said. “I think I can.” He drifted off in the direction of her dressing room in some sort of trance.  
“Cas,” Sam followed him, “If she’s so powerful how are we going to stop her? Holy water didn’t work. What else isn’t going to work?”  
“I don’t know.” Castiel replied solemnly as he opened the door. Somewhere behind them Dean was following reluctantly. The room was the same as it had been last night, except all of her personal items had vanished. She’d done a runner alright.  
“Devils trap?” Sam suggested, “The colt?” Castiel’s head snapped to look at him.  
“You can’t kill her.” He said. Sam was taken aback.  
“Why not?” Sam asked.  
“You’re going to need her.” Castiel replied.  
“Need her? Why?” Sam was sick of Castiel being cryptic and Dean being useless.  
“She’s the Queen of Hell.” Castiel reminded him.  
“Yah, I know that.” Sam grumbled.  
“She’s Lucifer’s wife.” Castiel continued. He touched a signed photo of Kelsey Oakley attached to the makeshift mirror.  
“And? That makes her dangerous.” Sam replied.  
“What do you know of abusive relationships Sam?” Castiel asked.  
“Abusive relationships?” Sam asked. “What’s the got to do with it?”  
“Do you think you could be happy being forced to marry Lucifer? Do you think Lucifer would allow you freedoms?”  
There was a pause.  
“I suppose not.” Sam replied. There was a long pause. “You think she’ll help us take down Lucifer?”  
“I think we might be able to persuade her.” Castiel said, putting down the photograph and sighing. “We have to find her first.”  
“It would help if we knew when she left and where she’s going.” Sam frowned.  
“She’s only just left.” Castiel said.  
“You can sense that?” Sam asked.  
“This coffee is still warm.” Castiel gestured at the mug he was holding. It had dark purple lipstick around the edge.  
“And I think I know where she’s going.” Dean said from the doorway. He turned a magazine around to reveal a photo of a mansion and Kelsey Oakley standing outside it.  
“Elwood Manor?” Sam asked.  
“Her - Kelsey’s - house with her ex-fiance.” Dean explained.  
“Why would she go there?” Castiel asked.  
“It’s hers now.” Dean explained as they headed for the door. “He died a few months ago.”  
Sam caught his arm. “Didn’t police rule it an accident.”  
“What happened to him?” Castiel asked.  
“His car caught fire.” Dean explained. “She was in the car with him but she got away unscathed.”  
“That must have been when she took the vessel.” Sam said.  
“The manor is about two hours away from here in,” Dean scoffed, “Angelville. Cute.”  
“We’d better hurry.” Castiel said. “We don’t know how long she’ll stay there.”  
They headed out of the door and climbed into the Impala. With Dean’s driving they’d get there in no time.


	2. Episode 1: The Devil Went Down to Georgia (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Castiel track down this all powerful demon... but she's not what they expected.

Angelville, Georgia.

As they pulled silently down the long driveway to Elwood Manor the first thing they heard was the sound of ‘Bat out of Hell’ blaring from the upstairs window of the manor house. Dean cut the engine and opened the door as quietly as he could. Together they got the spray paint out of the trunk and various weapons. Castiel approached the front door of the manor house and zapped the lock so they could slip inside. The place was enormous. The music continued upstairs as they slipped down the hall and into the main parlour that took up the entire left side of the house. A large white grand piano stood in the centre of the room, an enormous faux polar bear rug to the right of it. It was under this rug that they put their plan into action. Once done they took hiding places behind the large white leather loveseat and either side of the enormous ivory archway. When ready Sam gave Castiel the nod. Castiel closed his eyes and clicked his fingers. The front door slammed. Almost immediately the music upstairs stopped. Sam and Dean felt their breath catch in their throat as they heard footsteps on the huge marble staircase in the hall. Castiel took his position on the other side of the rug in full view of the archway. If he felt emotions he was sure he’d be feeling quite a few at this moment. He glanced sideways at Sam who gave him a reassuring nod. The footsteps reached the bottom step and the telltale clack of heels on the wood in the hall could be heard getting closer.  
Kelsey came into view. She was wearing a tight red dress with a plunging neckline, black leather jacket and bright red studded heels. She flicked on the light and smiled at Castiel standing in her living room.  
“Castiel.” She said in her southern drawl.  
“You recognise me?” Castiel asked.  
“I’ve not been gone so long I don’t know you, Cas.” Kelsey said, walking towards him. She stopped just on the edge of the Devil’s Trap and Sam swore in his mind. Castiel cleared his throat, determined to get her to take that step forward.  
“So it is you in there?” Castiel said.  
“You know it is.” She said. “You’re looking good. This vessel suits you.” She smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile, but it quickly faded to a look of sorrow. “I would have expected more from you.” She said solemnly.  
“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, sensing the look in her eyes. She blinked at him and cocked her head patronisingly onto one side.  
“Affiliating with hunters.” She said, and in one movement span around and used both of her hands to put both Sam and Dean in a chokehold. “How stupid do you think I am? Do you not remember what I’m capable of Castiel?” Her beautiful face was contorted into an expression of anger and betrayal, her amber eyes glowing red.  
“Don’t hurt them Agnes.” Castiel begged.  
“Why shouldn’t I, they’d do the same to me!” Agnes shouted, crossing her arms so that Sam and Dean flew across the room, weapons crashing out of their hands.  
“They wouldn’t!” Castiel cried desperately. Agnes felt his hand on her arm, pulling her to face him. As she turned to strike him down she found herself suddenly powerless. Castiel took a step backwards, out of her reach, as she looked at her hands.  
“What…?” Agnes asked breathlessly, looking to Castiel in horror. “What have you done?”  
Castiel responded by dropping to his knees, his eyes locked on hers, and flicking back the edge of the rug to reveal the Devil’s Trap underneath. Agnes’ eyes widened in realisation and she crossed her arms, her lips pursed.  
“You’ve done some learning since we last met, huh?”  
“It would seem so.” Castiel said apologetically as he stood up once more. He held her eye contact for a moment before turning to Sam. “Are you alright?”  
Agnes turned to face the Winchester brothers as they dragged themselves to their feet and requipped. Dean, shaken from his disillusion, had a mask of anger. Sam nodded to Castiel.  
“Had worse.” Sam replied.  
“I’ll bet.” Agnes said, her mouth pulled up on one side in amusement. Castiel walked around the outside of the circle so she could see them all. “To whom do I have the pleasure of acquaintance?” Agnes asked, fluttering her eyelashes falsely at Sam and Dean.  
“Agnes.” Castiel said, with all the airs of a good host. “This is Sam and Dean Winchester.”  
Agnes raised an eyebrow in amusement and looked the brothers up and down, Dean first, then Sam. She locked eyes with the latter in the same way she had in her dressing room.  
“I see, the brothers Winchester. I have to say you’re pretty convincing.” She said. She turned to Castiel. “So what are you, Cas, their pet?”  
“Friend.” Dean spat. Agnes let a scoff out through her nose.  
“Friend? An angel, friends with humans? Hunters no less? What is the world coming to.” Agnes laughed and locked those bewitching eyes, back to their amber colour, on Castiel. “Nice to see you again Castiel. I almost didn’t recognise you in that trench coat. You never did have a sense of style.” She turned to Sam and Dean, “You see, Cas and I go way back. I’m talking dawn of time.” She moved her hands in an arc gesture to emphasise her point. She then crossed them again and locked eyes once more on Sam. It was like a lioness observing her prey. “Now what can I do for you fellas? And you may as well put the guns down. I can see I’m outnumbered, out gunned, can’t use my powers to so much as turn off the light.” She clicked her fingers to demonstrate the lack of power. Dean flinched nonetheless. Neither of them lowered their guns.  
“What are you doing on Earth?” Sam asked.  
“Oh I see, right to the point?” Agnes said, shrugging, “I like a good businessman. Surely you should know why I’m here, though. It was you two that let me out after all.” She put her hands on her hips now, tossing her curls over her shoulder in the process. Castiel sat down awkwardly on the piano stool.  
“You’re here to help Lucifer?” Sam asked. Agnes let out a shriek of laughter.  
“Help Lucifer? Uncle no.” She laughed again, clutching her stomach with the effort. Pissed off at her reaction, Dean raised his gun.  
“Then why? Why not rule Hell in his absence or something.”  
“Rule Hell in his absence.” Agnes laughed, wiping away a tear as she did. Dean grunted and cocked his gun. Agnes stopped laughing and held up her hands in surrender.  
“Hey, unarmed remember. Look, boys, all I ask is you hear me out. If you’re as righteous as they say I’m sure you will.” Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. “Besides, you don’t want to hurt Kelsey now do you?” Agnes ran her hands over her body in emphasis.  
“What, like you did? Is she even still alive in there?” Dean asked.  
“Did she let you in?” Sam finished, trying to work out if Agnes was truly evil or not. She had laughed at the mention of Lucifer. She didn’t seem to worship him like all the rest. He glanced at Castiel, remembering what Cas had said about abusive relationships. Castiel was watching Agnes with a sad look on his face. Sam turned his attention back to Agnes as she answered his question.  
“Are you kidding me? You have got a really low opinion of me, haven’t you? You think I made her let me in? You think I had her beg? She wanted me. She needed me. I kid you not, scouts honour,” She held up a scout salute in demonstration, “When I found her she had pills in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other, ready to end it all, meet her maker, go all ‘goodbye cruel world’. She had carved this cross in her arm, was bleeding out slowly in the name of my husband.” She traced the tattoo on her arm. “Can you blame her? Poor kid had lost almost everything. She wanted me to take her over. And her fiance. He was all set to drive her to a mental hospital, like it would help. I saved her. Sure, he died in the process, not many mortals can stand the sight of an angel in true form.” She glanced at Castiel, “That was unfortunate, I agree.” She looked back at Sam. “I gave her purpose, helped her rediscover what it means to be alive through the eyes of someone who knows exactly what that means. I haven’t been alive for centuries. There is no such thing as ‘alive’ in that infernal cage. And I wasn’t the first. Kid had all sorts of demons running around up here.” She tapped her head, “Some real tough ones. It was hard to hear myself think sometimes. But I got them, I exorcised the devil.” She smiled and ran her hand over herself again, “She’s handed me the wheel and I am tearing up this town, this country. But you’re mistaken if you think I mean to do wrong. What happened to the fiance was bad luck but he’s the only one.”  
“What about all the people in the hospital?”  
“That’s what you get for being in the eye of the storm. There is nothing I can do to stop it. Wherever I go things like that will happen. If you’re going to blame anyone for it, blame my dear Uncle.” She made a mock prayer gesture with her hands and looked upwards. There was a moment until she continued, bringing her head down slowly to look at them again. “You think you know me but you don’t. You think I’m just another demon looking to make a quick buck by doing his masters bidding. I have no master. I’m the Queen of Hell, give me some credit. I’m a classy lady. I make my deals well done, not bloody.” She looked at all three of them, holding their gaze until they were forced to look away. “Now I’d real appreciate it if you let me outta this cage you’ve put me in. You see, I’ve spent the best part of two millennia trapped in one with my sorry excuse for a husband, I liked being free.” She folded her arms, done talking. Castiel got to his feet and looked to Sam, who looked to Dean, who looked at Agnes and then back at Sam and shrugged.  
“It’s your call.” Dean said.  
Castiel looked at Agnes. “If we let you go what will you do?” He asked.  
“Well I guess I can’t stay there anymore. I’m not sure Adamsville could take it.” She said. “I’ll go away. Lie low.” She gripped her elbows. “The last thing I want is Him to find me.”  
“So you don’t know where he is?” Sam asked. Agnes looked at him incredulously.  
“Honey, if I knew where he was I’d have killed the son of a bitch by now.” She spoke so solemnly that even Sam believed her. Her amber eyes were once more burning into his. “You have nothing to fear from me.” She looked to Castiel. “I promise.”  
Castiel looked back into her eyes, then at Sam, then stepped forward and rubbed away a section of the trap with his foot. Sam watched, and he and Dean held their breath. Agnes looked at the gap in the trap and then at Castiel. She unfolded her arms and Dean got ready to shoot. She approached Castiel, who stood his ground, and Sam cocked his gun.  
“Relax.” She said, looking at Sam and then back at Castiel. “I told you. I make my deals well done.” She put a hand on Castiel’s cheek. “Call me if you need me, Cas.” She said, so quietly that Sam and Dean couldn’t hear the words. Castiel blinked in response, before Agnes vanished entirely. As Sam and Dean turned to Castiel to ask questions, they heard the roar of an engine from the driveway. A red ‘57 Danchuk tore passed the window, blaring Zeppelin's ‘Immigrant song’ as it churned up the driveway and sped away in a puff of smoke.  
Sam and Dean turned to Castiel.  
“Will she keep her promise?” Sam asked.  
“I believe she will.” Castiel said, looking forlornly out of the window. He did believe.


	3. Episode 2: Better The Devil You Know (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agnes is lying low as she promised, but when the Winchesters blow back into town it could cause problems for her.

Somerset County, New Jersey

Kelsey Oakley had never been overly popular but the small cult following she did have proved to be just what Agnes needed, and with the Queen of Hell at the tiller Kelsey was going to rise in popularity. As Lucifer’s consort she had never really had a chance to shine in her own right. She had been brushed into the shadows to the point where even Metatron and the bible had left her out. Never again. She was out of the cage and she was going to get the recognition she deserved.   
The sudden rise in Kelsey’s fame had not gone unnoticed by the important people. In the last few months she her career had been going from strength to strength. With Agnes at the helm Kelsey had transformed. She had done away with Kelsey’s wholesome image and embraced the promiscuity the tabloids had blamed her of. Nobody wanted yet another all-American, girl-next-door country singer and Agnes had proved it. Long gone were the white dresses and pink lipstick. Now entered an era of red and black studs and red lips, heels instead of cowboy boots: and the fans were loving it. The tabloids were loving her transformation, marking her as a pheonix who had rose from the ashes. Agnes loved that persona. Now she found herself in New Jersey playing a sold out gig in a large venue.   
Months had passed since she had left Georgia. The news every night reflected the dark deeds going on in the world now that Lucifer was out of the cage and all Hell had broken loose. So frequent was the devastation that Agnes went marginally undetected by those in high places of Heaven and Hell. She knew flyboy Castiel must have told his superiors by now that she was out, but if he had he had neglected to mention her choice of vessel. The only interaction she had with angels or demons was the rare occasion demons happened to stumble across her. They always seemed eager to please and they either had no contact with, or chose not to have contact with, Lucifer. She never stayed in one town too long, and since she had got rid of the needy demons who insisted on working for her she was free to make her own decisions.   
The roar of the crowd that hung off every word she spoke into the microphone as she played Kelsey’s greatest hits. Then she was done, and the crowd erupted in screams. “Good night Somerset County!” She cried to more cheers from the crowd. She would be leaving town in the morning and moving on to somewhere else, far away. If Lucifer was looking for her he hadn’t found her yet. Or the Winchesters, for that matter.

Her hotel room was quiet after the roar of the crowd. Her ears were ringing from the split second she had pulled out her earpiece. This new record was selling out which meant gig after gig, and she didn’t care. The busier she was the less she had to contemplate giving in to the desires that plagued her when she lay awake at night. Sometimes being unable to sleep was a curse when all she had were her thoughts. She had never thought about it that way before. Even being trapped in the cage with Lucifer they were in a suspended state, and time moved differently in Hell. Alone in her room she bolted the door and shrugged off her studded leather jacket. She reached for the tattered satchel under the bed and pulled out a leather-bound book, unhooked the clasp and clicked the pen open. With nobody to talk to she had taken to writing a diary. It might help when she unlocked Kelsey to write more songs. She could feel her sometimes scratching around in her mind.   
“October 30th. Number of dark thoughts, 14. It’s getting more consistent.” She wrote, frowning. As much as she preached goodness and light and the need for change, she couldn’t deny who she was: the Queen of Hell, born of the Darkness. Of course she was going to have dark thoughts. It was all she had ever known. The trick was never to act on them. She closed the book and began to unbutton her shirt. It was restrictive and sometimes she just needed to stretch. She crossed to the window and shut the drapes, shrugging off her shirt and allowing her gossamer black wings to stretch out behind her. That felt good. She reached up and ran a hand over them, grateful to be able to stretch after so long. Since the cage she had stretched them every opportunity she got.   
There was a knock on the door.   
Agnes cursed and twitched her wings away, pulling her blouse back on and crossing to the door.   
“Who is it?” She asked irritably through the wood.   
“Mail, madam.” A voice on the other side said. Agnes cursed having chosen a room without a peephole meaning she couldn’t check. Agnes finished buttoning her shirt and unbolted the door. She took a moment to fix her smile before opening it and holding out her hand. “Thank you.” She managed to say, before she felt a sharp pain across her cheek. The bellboy had slashed her with a silver blade that stung like Hell. Agnes cried out and stumbled back into the room, disorientated, as the bellboy followed her inside and was suddenly accompanied by two more - all with demonic faces. Agnes growled, her own eyes flashing red as she swept her hand in an arc, sending the demons to the ground and slamming the door in the process. The bellboy was relentless as she slashed at her again. She held him in a powerful chokehold and slammed him against the wall, using her psychic power to keep the other two held to the ground.   
“Who are you?!” She spat.   
“Erasmus.” The demon replied, as her tight grip on his hand forced him to relinquish the angel blade into her hand.   
“Where did you get this?” She demanded, holding up the blade.   
“An old friend.” Erasmus sneered.  
“What are you doing coming after me? You do know who I am?” Agnes demanded, slamming him once more against the wall.  
“The biggest bitch in the land.” Erasmus snarled. Agnes grinned.   
“I like that, I’m going to use it.” She snarled, “What do you want?” She held the blade to his throat. “I’ve heard these are quite effective on demons too.” She drew blood from Erasmus’ throat.  
“His majesty is looking for you.” Erasmus sneered. Agnes’s face fell and her heart pounded. She sliced the blade across his throat, extinguishing the stain. One of the demons on the ground ran at her, her guard dropping in shock, and she dug the knife into his chest. The final one did the same, but Agnes caught her in a chokehold so tight her hand left a black burn mark on the demon's skin. Agnes faltered. She knew this time must come. There was no running from the devil forever. Maybe now was the time, on her own terms.  
“Tell him I’ll be waiting.” Agnes spat, throwing the demon to the ground. Her face flashed with her true form and the demon let out a cry of fear. It nodded and hurried from the room. Agnes stood amidst the corpses of burnt out demons, her heart pounding and her chest rising and falling in fear. Her time had run out. He would be here soon and what would she say to him? What would he do? She looked down at the blade in her hand and felt a tear sting her cheek. She brushed it away angrily and launched the blade at the wall. It stuck in the plaster and swung back and forth with the force of the throw. Let him come. She would be ready. She healed the slash on her cheek and vanished the bodies. If nothing else they would be hard to explain to the cleaner in the morning. 

At the same time, across town, a telltale classic car pulled onto main street.   
“You’re sure he’s here?” Sam asked, glancing back at Castiel in the backseat of the Impala.  
“My sources wouldn’t lie.” Castiel said. “Increased demonic activity, cattle deaths, mysterious fires.”   
“Are we sure it’s not your friend?” Dean asked, looking at Cas in the mirror. Castiel blinked uncomfortably.   
“I hope not.” He said, mostly to himself. He had thought about Agnes a lot over the last few weeks, what he would say to her when he saw her again. They had a history he couldn’t deny. Thousands of years was a blink in the eye of an angel. He wondered if she thought about him too. Sam turned up the radio.   
“... a string of murders in Somerset County have led police to advise residents to lock their doors and not go out at night.” The news announcer said. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then looked at Castiel, who frowned.   
“It’s something alright.” Dean said, pulling up outside the motel. He cut the engine and he and Sam exited the car and went about unpacking. Castiel took a moment to tap into and listen to the rest of the radio broadcast on his angel radio.   
“Country singer Kelsey Oakley has extended her stay in the town with another show tonight at the Three Aces.” The announcer said. Castiel clicked his fingers and cut the radio, his heart pounding. God he hoped the incidents were nothing to do with Agnes. He looked out of the trunk window at Sam and Dean and wondered if he should tell them. He knew what they’d do. They’d go straight to the defensive and hunt her down. They wouldn’t listen to Castiel when he tried to convince them otherwise, and so he wouldn’t tell them. They would probably find out soon enough. Still, he thought he should probably speak to her in private nonetheless. He glanced once more at his companions, busy with the bags, and closed his eyes.   
‘Agnes’. He thought, extending his thoughts as far as he could whilst trying to keep them as private as he could from other beings who may be listening.   
Across town, Agnes paused in her motion of cleaning up the mess of her room and straightened up. ‘Castiel?’ She asked telepathically. ‘Is that you?’  
‘You said to call if I needed you’, Castiel thought.   
‘I did, but…’ Agnes replied, but Castiel cut her off.   
‘I don’t have a lot of time. We need to meet. Are you free in an hour?’  
‘Do you know where I am?’ Agnes asked. If the demons knew, and now Cas, her position must be heavily compromised.   
‘Are you freeto talk?’ Castiel urged. He could see Sam and Dean finishing in the trunk.   
‘Yes. Where?’ Agnes asked.   
Castiel squinted out the front windscreen at the bar. It was dark, but he could make out the neon sign. ‘Harlequin bar.’ He said.   
‘Harlequin bar. Got it.’ Agnes replied. ‘Are you alone?’  
‘I will be. You have my word.’ Castiel replied, as Dean opened the door. He cut the connection.   
“Are you coming?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded.   
“Yes Dean.” He replied, sliding across the seat and exiting the car. He glanced over at the bar and tried to think about what he might say.


End file.
